legaltobaccofandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 121 (CC - Gman Rap Battle)
Episode 121 is an episode of Drunken Peasants. This episode notably features an epic history making rap battle between Creationist Cat and G-man. It premiered June 19th (the rap battle) halfway through the episode. Highlights * Anita Sarkeesian's hypocrisy * G Man vs. Creationist Cat * The return of the live chat * G Man's discovery of gTime Johnny. Videos Played # Terrance Jenkins Oppressed (can't find) # ATHEISTS ARE STUPID # "anti"-Feminism Is BULLSHIT # Why Everyone Should be a Feminist # MI Lawmaker Wants School Officials Held Criminally Liable For Teaching Students About Homosexuality # RWW News: 'If God Is Judging Texas, It's Because Of The Witchcraft And Sodomy' # Mr Lid As Seen On TV # Potato Tornado (can't find) # Official Swivel Store Spice Rack Commercial As Seen On TV # The Creationist Cat & G MAN Super AIDS Extravaganza! # I'm gTime Johnny An Arousal Of Humanity. Start of the Show The show started off by TJ announcing that the channel is back. Ben also made up some drinking game. They also looked at a twitter post of Anita Sarkeesian attacking the Drunken Peasants and then played a video of Gail telling the news about the Jesuits raping Terrance Jenkins for liking Gail. Next up they played a video of this asshole with a terrible haircut talking about how atheist are just rebellious 12-year-old dummies who go around and damage churches. After that they played a video of stupid feminazis acting like 8 year old immature cunts over people who are against feminism, followed it up by a similar video by a white knight named Ben telling all men to be feminists because reasons. The guy claimed people who aren't feminist are just afraid of not being manly enough. Ben set up a poll for people to vote who would win the rap battle. Then they played a video of a butthurt MI lawmaker upset over teachers teaching homosexuality in schools because its perverted and that they should be held criminally accountable. Ben called out for an atheist evacuation in Michigan before they nuke the state. They played another crazy conservative video of this woman who called Bryan Fischer up telling him how god is judging Texas with floods for having buttsex and doing witchcraft. Middle of the Show TJ was angry as shit for a lack of people not clicking thumbs up and nearly had an aneurysm live on DP . Then they read the rules of the rap battle and went on to the stupid ad segment. CC and G Man showed up finally to do the rap battle. G Man and CC debated about the whole aids curing conflict. G Man blamed CC for not praying properly, then CC showed a clip from the AIDS curing event to prove that G Man is a liar and how he raped TJ. They started the rap battle by letting G Man go first and rap about the topic of Jesus. G Man's mic was garbage so he has to end up rapping without a beat. CC was clearly terrified of G's brilliance. CC also rapped without the beats. CC ended up winning Round 1. Round 2 was on the topic of evolution and how its a lie. G Man claimed that people who believe in evolution should be put in jail. CC used a rap beat that actual worked and he owned G Man, another win for the cat! End of the Show Round 3 was originally supposed to be on the topic of who's the better rapper, but TJ recommended that they should save it for the end. The topic they rapped about was now who's the best. CC started first bragging about his divinity. G Man then went on to rap about how good of a rapper he is and how he likes to fuck cats. CC won the round like usual. They moved on to the final round about the topic of who's the better rapper AKA the "dis round". CC went first, preaching that G Man is stupidest mothafucker on the planet. G Man then tried to show how CC isn't a real christian. G Man claimed how CC was fake and TGI not CGI. G Man questioned CC's divine intervention and they came to blows. As it turned out 70% of the voters thought CC was the better rapper. G Man reveals he is still obsessed over Matt Dillahunty. The show ended with a bunch of awesome trash talk. After they found out G Man never heard of gTime Johnny they showed him a video to show G Man what he thinks. G Man thinks Johnny is crazy, but in reality he's just a ManTime Jesuit word-slave run off from the Illuminati. G Man also finally convinced TJ to have a moderated debate on his channel, but with the one exception that CC be the moderator. Trivia * This episode is the only one to have hosted a rap battle. Nope * This also one of the few episodes to have a special event. * SecularTV was on the live chat. * It turns out G Man is apparently CC's father according to G Man's rap. * Eggs * All the DP members converted to Christianity because of Creationist Cat. * CC's mom is Gman's hoe * The YouTube upload has a lot of skips and audio glitches. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring G Man Category:Episodes featuring Creationist Cat